


A Calm Point In Non-Linear Time

by anasticklefics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anasticklefics/pseuds/anasticklefics
Summary: In the midst of them trying to figure out time travelling, Bruce and Tony fall back into an old habit to give themselves a moment to breathe.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	A Calm Point In Non-Linear Time

Bruce got stuck in his head these days. It had once been his biggest priority to do the exact opposite; to be in tune with his body and ignore the turmoil in his mind out of fear it would bring out the other guy. Now, with the Hulk having meshed so well with Banner, he ventured into places he hadn’t in years. The mind was a scary, unstable, and occasionally hilarious place.

It didn’t go unnoticed by the others that he was more willing to sit in silence now, his hands not always fiddling with something to keep him sharp anymore. Tony, his brain always on overload probably since birth, was the one to bring it up. “You’re not trying to come up with a solution.”

Bruce looked up, guilt washing over him. “How’d you know?”

“You’re not moving, like, at all. Whenever you’re deep in thought about a problem or whatever you’re always doing something to keep the concentration.” Tony bumped their shoulders together. “Hence I’ve come to the conclusion you weren’t thinking of our predicament. Which is fine, by the way.”

Bruce sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “I just needed to let my brain catch its breath for a moment.”

“Hey, I said it’s fine. No need to explain yourself.”

They sat in silence for a moment, Bruce once again walking the line between the curious place that was his wandering mind and the room in the Compound where they were trying to figure out this time travelling business. It wasn’t the time nor place for this, really, but Bruce was tired. It had been years since he’d felt this hopeless and exhausted.

Tony’s hand found his ribs, the poke melting into a squeeze, and Bruce jerked away involuntarily. Turning a questioning gaze in Tony’s direction, he found him grinning slightly sheepishly.

“Sorry,” he said. “Just wanted to check if at least that part of you was still the same. You were so sensitive before. I haven’t had time to figure out this whole half-Hulk thing yet.”

Bruce snorted. “Always the scientist.”

“Of course.”

Bruce poked him back, relishing in the way his friend recoiled, the hint of a laugh never fully leaving his lips. “Just like old times, eh?”

Tony ran his palms down his abdomen, as if he could rub away the ghost tickle. “You’re stronger now. It’s cheating.”

“Only if we turn it into a game. I happen to be very serious about making you laugh, Tony.”

Tony shoved him. “Go back to daydreaming, would you?”

“Can’t handle what you started?”

No one else was in this room. Just the two of them, having sought out more calm after the hectic afternoon stuck with what had once been the Avengers, all of them not really coming up with a solution despite their efforts. It would be the perfect place to have a tickle fight, but the entirely wrong time. Bruce marvelled at it; how normal things could feel for just a moment.

Tony wasn’t looking at him. Even though he probably wasn’t aware of it, Bruce had learned how to read his signs years ago. Could tell when he was nervous and when he was trying not to show it. Right now he seemed to be teetering between anticipation and seriousness, probably as torn as Bruce felt about this whole situation.

Bruce turned to face him. Who knew when they’d get another opportunity to forget, even for just a moment? “Tony.”

“Hmm?”

“Is your neck still a sweet spot?”

It had been Tony who had started this the first time, naturally. They probably hadn’t been close enough yet, but Bruce had been warming up to him quickly, seeing how he tried. How he treated him so normally, after years of being a freak. When Tony had poked him in the side with a pen, asking him to move over so that they could share the desk, Bruce had recoiled. Had let out a laugh. It had become a part of their interactions after that, the random pokes and brief tickles to sensitive spots. Only when in the shelter of their various labs, though, and only alone.

Sometimes, it would turn into proper tickle fights. Mostly, they were brief and merciful. Bruce knew this time would be no different, especially since they quite honestly didn’t have much time.

Bruce swiped his fingers over the area beneath Tony’s chin, grinning when he choked out a laugh and jerked away. “I see that it is.”

“Don’t get smart with me, Banner. I know all about your underarms.”

“Good luck reaching them when I go for your thighs.”

It was silly. Bruce wasn’t sure what he’d do if anyone ever caught them doing this, but he reckoned it was their way of destressing. Of finding a moment just to breathe and ignore whatever pressing matters were at hand. When Bruce had met Tony he’d seen a man who was unwilling to let anyone know when he needed a break, but the world - universe, really - had broken him down. Bruce wanted to rip it apart of it, but that would be rather counterproductive at this point.

He went for Tony’s belly again, throwing him off, only for his friend to retaliate by grabbing his sides, squeezing. It tickled badly, his body doubling over in an attempt to escape it, but seeing as both Tony’s hands were not occupied, he saw the opportunity of going for his upper ribs.

Their game continued like this - neither of them really protecting their own spots as much as making the other stop by returning the ticklish favor. Bruce knew that once one of them started flailing rather than fighting back, the fight would turn more one sided and eventually stop. He didn’t want it to stop just yet, so he mostly stayed clear of Tony’s worst spots. Merely poking them if he was desperate enough for Tony to let go of whatever body part he was torturing.

“You - ah! - are relentless,” Tony was saying, his laughter mostly silent and coming in bursts. Bruce didn’t want to overwhelm him after the whole stuck in space thing, but his selfish need for things to feel okay won. It had been too long since he’d heard Tony laughing.

He grabbed Tony’s wrist, holding the arm so that his free hand could dance over Tony’s lower belly. The laughter that left his mouth was surprised and explosive; the kind that would probably attract everyone within seconds.

Bruce let him go before he could even start fighting back after the shock, grinning as Tony raised his hands, ready to fend him off if he decided to continue.

But Bruce decided he’d had enough. If this was their last tickle fight, he wanted to remember the way his cheeks were tinted pink, how his eyes glittered and how that nervous smile was dancing on his lips.

“I win,” he said, and Tony was unable to protest due to Nat’s head poking into the room wondering what the hell was going on.

Later, as ideas started forming, Bruce poked Tony’s shoulder blade encouragingly. A silent reminder of the last peaceful moment they would ever have together.


End file.
